


Family (Dream SMP | Sleepyboisinc)

by Split_em



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Character Death, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dave | Technoblade’s Chat, Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, This Is Sad, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im so sorry, or death, or gore, please don’t read this if you don’t like sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_em/pseuds/Split_em
Summary: Leaning against one of the two open doors, a translucent 16 year old curiously watches. He steps closer, only to see himself laying on the floor, with 3 people he doesn’t recognize all crying around him. Strangely, he feels at home.—————This is a oneshot about the death of TommyInnit in the Dream SMP. Heavy family dynamic, with a lot of angst thrown in
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 308





	Family (Dream SMP | Sleepyboisinc)

Night fell onto the world, the moon’s light illuminated the main floor of the cottage situated in the Artic. The dull pitter patter of raindrops fell onto the roof in a quiet but comforting rhythm that reminded the pig of his retired lifestyle that was far behind him. 

Thoughts tore at his head. They pounded on his skull and ripped apart his brain. ‘Blood’ ‘It’s all your fault, it’s all your fault, it’s all your fault’ ‘blood’ ‘you did this, look at him! Techno, you caused this!’ ‘Blood’ ‘blood’ ‘blood for the blood god’ he tried to ignore them, truly he did. But they wouldn’t stop. They just kept talking, he couldn’t get them out of his head. He killed Tommy, he killed Tommy. ‘Dream, he forced me to. He was going to murder Phil, he was going to murder Carl. He..he was..’ Technoblade tried to reason. But he knew. He knew that Tommy was going to die. Tommy was going to die at the hands of his own brother. He tried to reason with Dream, but he couldn’t. He would’ve been killed instead, Phil would’ve been killed instead. He couldn’t let that happen. He said they’d all die if he didn’t, he’d kill Tommy too..he’d have no family left. So he had to. 

He had to. 

“So you like to talk about the story of Theseus a lot, right?” 

“Well I will remind you, in the story of Theseus, do you know how he dies?” 

“He gets yeeted off of the cliff by the guy who was the king of the island he took refuge on after exile.”

—-

Everything was still. It seemed time had come to halt, as if on pause. That moment Technoblade felt a shift in the atmosphere. It was no longer for fun anymore, no. This wasn’t a game. He held Tommy close to his chest, stroking his pale cheek and petting his hair carefully, like he was a statue of glass. The pig found that funny; seeing as Tommy were to be made of glass, the glass would be scattered on the floor in too many pieces to count. The glass would be broken, and while it may have been cracked before Technoblade knew there was no chance of reversing the damage now. He could pick up the pieces and shittily glue them together like a kid who broke a vase to try and recover what once was, but there was no point. Tommy was dying, and he wasn’t going to come back. 

Sniffles and silent sobs came from the 16 year old, but were payed no mind to. The boy felt the thick red liquid ooze out of the wound in his stomach, staining his clothes and really, anything it could touch. The cut was big and deep, muscle could be seen on the inside, but Tommy covered it up with his arm so he didn’t have to look at it. The pain from the stab did not register, his fingertips lost feeling, and his eyelids grew heavy. Tommy clutched the older’s shirt, leaning further into the now tear stained white fabric, as he held barely onto life. Cries left his mouth in a bittersweet melody that was capable of bringing sirens to their metaphoric knees. He felt like he was trying to scream underwater. Nobody could hear him. 

Techno shushed the younger softly, humming the tune to Mellohi as his fingers ran through Tommy’s blonde locks. He couldn’t help but take notice that the voices had gone silent. He expected them to laugh, to tease and make fun of him like they always did when Technoblade showed the slightest hint of affection. They plagued him, constantly babbling and talking to him and never letting him have quiet. It drove him mad, it drove him insane. But, they were silent. It’s as if they were watching, too caught up in what was happening to bother to comment. At least they had a little bit of respect, now is not the appropriate time to comment or talk. Right now, they were dealing with unimaginable. 

There the two sit, all alone, as the pig tried to make his brother’s final moments as calm as he could. He knew what it was like to be scared, to be afraid. Even though he wasn’t the best at comforting, he wanted to do what he could to soothe the dying boy. He wanted Tommy’s last moments to be spent with him, if they couldn’t be spent with anyone else. Techno wanted him to have some peace of mind before he passed for a final time. They both had so much to think about, but none of that mattered anymore. What mattered was the peace that Tommy deserved to have before he left. 

Tommy’s cries died down, reduced to mere hiccups. They lay together, a thousand words unspoken but expressed in actions as they embraced. Techno simply swayed back and fourth with the blonde in his arms, a sad smile on his face as he looked out the wooden trapdoor that was open, letting him view the outside. Light reflected off the snow that never seemed to melt, and the rain that once poured down was nowhere to be seen. The pig would never admit it, but he would take the boys place if he could. He was done so much wrong, watching his brother die at the hands of his father, his country blown up, exiled at only 16 with no one that would visit him except the ghost of his dead brother, being manipulated, almost committing suicide. Being there with him until he passed was really the least the pig could do. 

‘I suppose,’ Techno thought ‘he’s finally being put to rest,’  
But, none of what happened matters now. What matters now is Tommy’s eyes fluttering shut and then opening again, his soul desperately fighting for one more minute, one more second. 

“Techno,” he started “I’m scared” 

The blade’s sharp, piercing eyes met his pained filled ones. And that was all it took for it to click in Techno’s head. He cared. As much as he could say he didn’t, he loved his family. He loved Phil, he loved Wilbur, and he loved Tommy. He would fight for them, he has been all this time. It wasn’t just about anarchy, it wasn’t about doing as the voices told, it was about love. 

“I know, Tommy. It’s okay.” 

“I didn’t get the discs. I failed, I failed me and Tubbo” He sucked in a sharp breath, releasing it shakily. “Techno, I failed” 

“It’s okay Tommy. You didn’t fail anyone.”

“Phil, Wilbur..” 

“Tommy, please. They love you, I love you. It’s okay. You did everything just right.” Technoblade realized he wasn’t begging for Tommy to stop because it was annoying, he was begging for Tommy to stop because he could feel tears pool at his own eyes. Tommy coughed once, and his hand flew to Techno’s, squeezing it. Techno could hardly feel it, Tommy was weak. 

“Techno..”

“I’ll see you on the other side, Tommy.” A final smile and a hug made up Tommy’s send off. Techno watched as the light from his body drained and he fell limp and cold. His eyelids closed a final time. Techno didn’t move. He stayed, still embracing the boy in his arms, and sent a message 

Technoblade whispers to you: Phil  
Technoblade whispers to you: he’s gone

—-

Atop a hill of snow, hand resting on a tree trunk, a green hoodie figure took one last glance behind him at the house before trudging onward. Under his mask that was painted with a dorky smile, Dream’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips came together in a tight frown. While he was happy to have completed his mission, exiled TommyInnit was a threat to his plans for a perfect smp no longer, his chest stung with a dull pain. The boy had a family, a family that cared about him, and Dream was jealous. 

The lone wolf lived by what he knew: if you want something done right, do it yourself. So that’s what he did. The man had little friends, always planning and analyzing and studying and training all alone. He was all he needed to survive. He was all he needed to fight. He was all he needed to form his perfect world. And truthfully, he was all he ever had. So why did his heart ache when he saw the brothers hugging, why did he yearn for the warm embrace of a mother or the lovings words of a father? Why, when he spent all those years by himself, did he suddenly crave something he could not have?

Why was he so cruel, to take something that he did not have away from others, when he knew how much it meant? Dream couldn’t answer this question. Out of hatred, spite? He thought about what happened, and one word played over and over in his head. ‘Monster’. Dream was a monster. He forced Technoblade to kill his own brother, for no reason. Now their family had to live with the unimaginable. 

—-

The white powder crunched beneath his boots, and every quick breath turned to steam as he ran. He ran and ran, not stopping. Not resting. Not pausing for just a second. Panic and fear fuelled him. Through L’manberg, through the nether, and through the icey barren. He couldn’t stop, not now. 

“Phil,” the sweet, soft, echoey voice of Ghostbur was heard not far from his father “maybe you should slow down. He’s already gone-“ 

“Don’t you dare say that.” Philza spoke with the type of anger only a parent could feel. He was stressed, his head pounded and his jaw clenched. He had woken up to a sudden message saying his son had died, and he wasn’t there for him when it happened. His son, who was taken away from him, was gone. For good. He wasn’t just exiled, he wasn’t just not around, he was gone. The ghost remained silent, trailing behind his father as he followed him to a small house in the middle of nowhere. A small house where his brother lived. Wolves howled. A creeper, hissing menacingly, could be seen not far from the two. They took a longer route to avoid the creature. 

Bursting in through the door, Phil’s eyes navigated to the pig sat against a wall. New tears on his cheeks reflected the light from the now rising sun, and his clothes and hands were covered in red. A sword covered in blood was at his feet, it didn’t move. It simply showed the pig his reflection almost in a taunting matter. As if to say ‘look at yourself, this is what you did.’  
Next to Techno, Tommy lay limp on the hardwood floor. His mouth was open slightly, and his hand rested on top of his wound. Despite Techno’s urge to get as far away as he could from the corpse and never look back, he stayed with it. One of his hands was holding Tommy’s, and he rubbed the younger’s knuckles with his thumb. Upon noticing Phil, he wiped his tears and sniffled. He stared at the ground, not able to face his father. Guilt crept up his spine, sins crawled up his back. 

“Son,” a choked sob escaped Phil as he fell to his knees. His hat fell, Ghostbur picked it up. He pulled Tommy into a hug, his hand resting on the back of his head. The hug brought no comfort, but still Phil desperately held onto his son as he cried, hoping that somehow if he embraced Tommy enough he would awaken from his eternal slumber. He paused to listen for a pulse, putting his fingers to Tommy’s neck and his ear to his chest. He prayed, prayed to every god he knew. Prayed that everything could be okay again. He wanted his son back. 

“You knock me out I, fall apart..” 

“Phil, he’s gone.” 

Finally, he lay Tommy down. Phil stared at his closed eyes, then at his wound. He traced it with his finger, shaking his head. It looked the same as Wilbur’s. Tommy looked so different like this. He no longer had the chaotic smile on his face that was always accompanied by swearing or teasing, now he looked calm. He looked like he was sleeping. Phil couldn’t take his eyes away, he stayed like that for minutes, staring at his son. 

Technoblade awkwardly patted Phil’s shoulder. From one killer to another, he offered comfort. They both understood. They both knew it had to be done. Tommy would’ve died one way or another, and they’d both rather it be Technoblade than that heartless green monster. 

Phil let out another, pathetic sob. He held Tommy’s hands. Ghostbur kneeled down, observing the pale body. His face held no emotion. He held no emotion. Brushing Tommy’s hair out of his face, Ghostbur sighed. He decided it was time, and opened the gates. He let in all his memories, all his feelings, all the emotions he’s pushed away. God, he’s pushed them away for so long. But seeing his brother there, suffering the same terrible fate he did, it was heartbreaking enough to make him realize there’s always going to be terrible things that happen. He has to accept them. 

The three of them came together in a hug. A one third dead, guilty, and sorrowful hug. Words lingered in the air that dared not be spoken. They were all connected as one, everyone was thinking the same thing, ‘he’s finally at peace’. 

Leaning against one of the two open doors, a translucent 16 year old curiously watches. He steps closer, only to see himself laying on the floor, with 3 people he doesn’t recognize all crying around him. Strangely, he feels at home. 

—-  
2,306 words 12,423 characters


End file.
